1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to an electronic file conversion program, an electronic file conversion apparatus, an electronic file conversion system, a computer data signal, and an electronic file conversion method.
2. Related Art
Multifunctional and sophisticated computer systems have introduced the complexity of hardware configuration of the computer system, configuration of operating system (hereinafter, simply referred to as OS) for managing and controlling the hardware and the like, and the configuration of software such as applications for executing processes by use of the processes provided by the OS (hereinafter, simply referred to as software configuration). This has changed information usable by the computer systems.
The software configuration and the like are changed on countless occasions. Therefore, as the number of content formats employed in the system in the past is increased, in particular, when any of the content formats are no longer used in the system, it becomes difficult to continuously use electronic files thereof.